projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Multi-Game Work Stream ¦ Twitch Archive
Jared plays Swords and Serpents, Gauntlet 2, Super Mario Bros 3, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble and Zombies Ate My Neighbors for his next video, the Top 10 Scariest Retro Enemies. Synopsis Jared can't work on normal ProJared Plays videos at the moment. Jared will start playing Swords and Serpents - an old First person dungeon crawler. The sound is broken. It sounds like death! After fixing it, he reveals that he has used this music before. Jared creates his characters. Strength 14, Intellenge 7, Agility 13 for Peebs the Warrior. A second warrior is created 14, 9, 10 for Joof. 14, 13, 13 is rolled for Jerd, and he is a thief. Ian gets a strength of 2, Int 13, Agility 12 and is a magician. Jared finds it funny how Ian has a Strength of 2! Jared fights spiders and zombies. Peeb is given an axe. A weird looking man wants a black crystal. Jared explains how the combat works. The party arrives at the store. Jerd and Joof take big hits from a poisonous spider. Jared dance to the chocobo donation. Jared is looking for one particular terrifying enemy in this game. Jared finds a Sting spell. The Armor Class is made in the opposite to what D&D was at the time, but made more sense. Suddenly, everyone takes a lot of damage to a knight, forcing Jared to heal everyone. Joof finds a jewel. Everyone levels up. Jared searches for an inn. Jared wants to find scary enemies from before polygons for his Top 10 Scariest Retro Enemies not from Horror games. The instruction manual had pages designed to make maps. There are five passwords to load the game. As the party is healed, Ian is running out of spells. This games music is used in the Cooler Radiance video, as that game has no music. Ian barely survives with one hit point left. Finally, the party finds the temple and heals. There is a super detailed skull that appears when someone dies. Jared arrives at the store. Jared prefers the first Baldur's Gate because he prefers lower leveled rogues. For wizards, Baldur's Gate 2 is much better. This game is co-op, and is one of the few 4 player NES games. Jared is asked about other games. The chat makes other suggestions for Jared's list. Everyone levels up. Jerd has terrible rolls. Jared shows the passcodes. They flash up on the screen quickly. The party fights six guards. Everyone except for Jerd are killed. Jerd runs to the temple to get healed. The party can now walk up the awkward stairs to level 2. This level has a bunch of warp pipes. There is a different colored zombie! Jared knows a long corridor takes him into a zoom tube, and avoids it. Jared isn't a big fan of the Ebbaron setting. Joof is killed by a bat. Jared hasn't got the patience for platforming games, so he won't play A Hat in Time. The party enters a zoom tube. The party sells stuff off of Joof's dead body! The joke on Jared's annual Top 10's is that the year was both great and bad. Ian gets killed during a fight. 2017 has been a great year for games. Jared isn't super into Xenoblade 2, but will still play it. Peeb gets a greatsword. Jared stopped playing SMITE when he started playing Final Fantasy XIV again. Jared now plays a lot of Magic online. Jared remembers the door room section he finds himself in. Jared dislikes how Xenoblade looks more anime now. Jared got mad that Shard of Faith after Kickstarting it because it was just another Magic clone - and Wizards of the Coast sued them. Jared searches the door rooms and finds a +1 sword. Ian dies in battle again as Jared goes through more doors. Jared finds the Shield spell and can now leave the dumb area. Jared hopes that Ian's dead face was pressed up against the scroll to learn the spell! Jared has thought about making this game as a series, but it isn't that interesting to watch. Jared has never beaten this game before. Joof is killed by a bat, and the others are killed soon afterwards. The entire party dies, and they awaken in a temple. A chocobo donation comes in, and Jared dances as everyone is killed. Jared finds that he has lost most of his gold as a penalty for dying. The bat was nice to take the party back to the temple - despite robbing them! There are six games on the roster for today's stream. Ian misses his first Sting spell. Brutalmoose is in the chat. Jared finds the terrifying enemy woman that he wanted. He screams loudly when he sees the face. The party finds a sleepy or drunk wizard. The enemies have many attacks. The wizards have a huge amount of hit points. Everyone dies very quickly. The party gets warped to the 5th level temple. Ian has a lot of magic points now. Jared was bought forward, but missed out on the previous stage. Jared realizes that he is actually on the first level, but he lost his map. Jared doesn't know what to air on weekends, as he doesn't think tabletop will work out. Jared talks about having an anxiety attack. Suddenly, someone donates, and the system erroneously gives it the top donator for the stream. Jared explains how he felt the anxiety coming in. He forced himself to go out to play Magic. Jared considered recording himself to show people what anxiety attacks look like, but decided against it. The party is attacked by many zombies. They make a whole 2 pieces of gold! Peeb is given a horseshoe. The ghost lady appears again. Jared moves on to Gauntlet 2. The chat correctly guesses that Jared is looking for Death in this game. Death appears. He makes a terrifying sound when he is touched, and takes a billion hits! Death is everywhere! Death is extremely fast! Jared finds the Exit locked in a wall that he can't get into - and is trapped with Death waiting for him. Death dies, so Jared can escape, but still can't reach the exit. The Nintendo 64 version was much better. The character's health constantly ticks down, so Death is always coming. Jared finds a temporary teleport ability, and reaches the exit. Jared has to write some of his jokes down. He gets surrounded by many grunts. A ? potion sometimes is poisonous, but he is healed anyway. Jared teleports into the exit. Welcome to Keys: The Stage. Jared discusses being a dungeon master for the Game Grumps. Jared sings along with the music. Jared explains how each of the classes work. Jared finds a room filled with several Deaths. Jared hates his Twitch layout, and has been trying to redo it. Jared can't find the exit, and fights Death. Jared hates the Death noise. Jared has temporary repulsiveness. Jared gets to level 12, where he finds super shots. The alarm system makes weird sounds too. Jared finds that he is losing additional health. Jared finds a dragon. It isn't blocking the exit. Jared fights the dragon. Jared is now much faster, and finds the "I've never seen such bravery" message. Jared runs through a large wave of enemies, taking a lot of damage on the way before reaching the exit. Jared finds a room full of fake exits! Jared searches the room for several minutes killing waves of enemies, and searching for the correct exit. Jared is surprised that when he finds the true exit, he makes it to the treasure room. Jared discusses how bullshit Mojo videos are. Jared forgot about the 'IT' mechanic. It is stupid how Mojo made the YouTube deaths video. Jared finds it sad that people still watch those videos. Jared takes a lot of damage, and almost dies. Jared shows one single destructible wall. Jared gets stuck, and has to wait for the door to open. Not even a super shot kills Death! Jared runs to the exit with just a few health points left. Jared searches a level for ghosts.He gets into a fight with Death until he dies. Jared keeps on accidentally selecting the warrior class. He chooses Valyrie, who throws swords. Jared laughs as he discovers a Death hiding in a box. Jared waits for the exit to appear next to him. He dies on the next level after being attacked by many enemies. Jared wants to die with nothing in his inventory, so he can die while dropping bones. The elf sucks as all of his attacks are weak. Jared is forced to be stunned to get to the exit of a level. Jared deliberately takes damage from enemies, and is killed by Death. Jared finishes with Gauntlet 2, and prepares for the next game. Mario 3 isn't working in Jared's Retron 5. Jared leaves for a few minutes to fix the game. He returns to clean the game. It has been a while since he last played Super Mario Bros 3. Jared is asked how the Retron 5 works. A 1 up tries to run away from Jared. Jared hates comments that say 'you look tired' or 'you look sick'. The lighting isn't as good, and Jared isn't as on as regular videos. Jared went to a Halloween party. Jared is looking for any old games or Magic cards that people don't want any more. Jared shows off his skills by finding many secrets along the way. Jared explains that he is specifically looking for boxed games, and the chat makes some suggestions. Jared wants to do a video of him playing Contra 3. The Game Grumps weren't very good. Jared gets swallowed by Big Bertha! Jared tries to blow through the levels, but falls into a pit! Jared has never beaten Contra 3, because it is still a very difficult game. Jared is shocked at how many people sub to him on Twitch. Jared has thought about dropping the gameplay channel, but it is not quite worthwhile doing that yet. Jared asks how many people in the chat if they know how to get the money ship to appear. Jared gets a card, and yells as the trick didn't work! Jared decides it isn't worth trying it again. Jared screws up getting a one up in a bonus level. Jared messes up by failing to get the whistle, and has to reset again anyway. The chat gives Jared many different answers as to how to get the coin ship. Jared discusses the Mario 3 section of The Wizard. How did the kids know about the warp!? Jared gets the Toad house without needing help! Jared's favorite enemy is Dry Bones. Jared gets crushed by spikes. Jared comments on Peach's appearance in Super Mario Odyssey. Jared keeps on losing a fight with a koopa kid. He admits that he isn't paying enough attention to be doing well, as he keeps reading the chat. He then beats the kid on the 'first' try! Jared laughs as he jumps into a hole while trying to leap quickly throughout the stage. Jared attempts to use a koopa shell to hit a ? block, but the koopa wakes up and kills him while he is avoiding a jumping fire. As a kid, Jared would destroy the entire pyramid. Jared finally finds himself in the level he wants - the one with the angry sun. Jared discusses how hot the princesses look in Super Mario Strikers. It is possible to kill the sun with a koopa shell, which he does on the first attempt. Take that global warming! That is all the footage he needs. Jared moves on to The Legend of Zelda. Jared can sort of play this on a piano. Jared demonstrates what the clock does to someone that asked. Jared tries to kill ten enemies in a row to get bombs. Jared doesn't like Yu-Go-Oh, because of how difficult it is. Jared discusses a Yu-Gi-Oh player who was acting as if he was in the anime. That is how Jared wants to play Magic. The wallmaster is the enemy Jared is searching for. Jared discusses his favorite Planeswalker. Jared heads to level 3. Jared is almost killed by keese and has to dodge them, before attacking an old man. Jared had to sacrifice Final Fantasy XIV for more important things. Jared is killed by a knight. Jared didn't play Magic for ten years, and went to a draught night, and did well. There were two dudes that had Planeswalker. Jared didn't know what a Planeswalker was, and decided to not ask. He got beaten really badly. Jared fights the boss of the dungeon and dies. Jared finishes with Zelda, and moves to the next game. The worst part of top ten videos is to have to go through so many games. The next game fails to work too, and Jared has to go to clean it. Jared makes the cleaning into an ASMR video. Bubble Bobble works. Jared needs to step out for a moment, so he puts some music on. Jared returns to play Bubble Bobble. Jared wants everyone to sing along with the Bubble Bobble song - until a Chocobo donation comes in to ruin it! Jared makes voice effects for getting a triple, and catches an X. He then gets a quadruple kill. Jared admires the shapes of the levels such as a smiley face and a heart. Jared accidentally triggers the enemy he has been looking for. Spooks! Jared can't go inside the heart, so he can't kill the enemies! He dies and loses his letters. Jared finds an umbrella, and skips the level. Bubble Bobble is the Dark Souls of the NES. A food item appears trapped, forcing Jared to skip the level. Jared sings along with the music. An item bounces off all the walls, causing an awful, annoying sound. Jared apologizes to the chat. Jared gets invincibility, only to be killed the moment it expires. Jared gets stuck in a wall. The enemies become mad, and the evil creature with glowing eyes returns. Jared is surprised when he gets faster! Jared loves that game. Bobble Bubble can only be won with two players - and they both have to be alive! The final game is Zombies Ate My Neighbors. Jared always thought the girl from this game was hot. Jared saves all the victims from the first two levels. The main character has 3D glasses because he is rad. Jared runs away from an axe-wielding baby! When it dies, it turns into fire, making it even worse! Jared admits that he doesn't really watch movies. Jared tries to run away from multiple men with chainsaws. He has no idea how to kill them. Jared goes into werewolf form, which manages to kill the chainsaw men. Jared is annoyed when the baby is hidden in a hedge wall. Jared leaves the stage. Jared kills plant created versions of himself as he progresses through the level. Jared gets an extra life / guy / dude, and asks the chat what they are called. Most people say life, but someone suggested man - the stupidest one! Jared has always called them guys, but has said 'dude' because of Smash TV. These days, he says lives. Jared gets killed by wolves! He accidentally uses the sneakers, so he moves fast now! Jared gets cornered by mummies and zombies, thinking there was a pathway there. Jared finally makes it to the Titanic Toddler level. Jared screams as the baby moves so fast and is so huge! The baby is very annoying, as he keeps on crushing Jared. Jared finds out that he has to kill the baby to get the key to move on. Nothing is effective to kill it, and Jared game overs. Jared gets a top score, and names it 'Fart'. That was the last piece of footage that he needed. Jared lost all his mans! Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos